Firefly:The fly monster
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Mal finds out that he's turning into a fly, and want revenge against The people who turned him into one. Rated for violence/Gore, strong language, and a scene of sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

A helicopter was landing,

Dr. Bartok came out saying

" where is the woman, is she still alive"

"Yes , she's in the operation room"

Answered the doctor,

"Take me to her"

Demanded bartok.

Once they were there,

The woman was already having the baby,

Then women was screaming in pain,

When something came out.

She saw it was a cocoon,

She screamed out of shock,

Then screamed out of fear then passed

Out. " We need help down here"

A doctor yelled. By the time the doctors

Got there she was dead, " we lost her"

Another doctor yelled. But noticed that

Something was happening to the cocoon.

It was moving, then a doctor got a hold

Of it, " Dr. Bartok there's something alive

In here" shouted a Doctor, "see what's inside"

Yelled bartok. The cocoon hatched,

I was a little baby boy.

" We shall call him mal,

We shall learn about his father's

Secret by using him".

The next couple days

Bartok walked in the office to check

In on mal, " how is mal doing"

Asked bartok, "very healthy"

Said the doctor


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he good with you"

Asked bartok.

"I would like him better if he wasn't,

So fucking testy with us",

"Just remember, he holds the

Secret behind his father work,

So do me a favor and don't fuck

This up, do you understand!"

Demanded bartok,

"Yes sir" the doctor said.

Then Bartok went into the room.

Five years later mal looks like a

30 year old man, bartok came in and said

"Come mal, I have something to show you"

They went to a building.

" What's this " asked mal

"This is your new home, you like it" asked bartok,

"Yes! I do, I can I repay you"

Said mal.

" follow me and I'll show you"

Said bartok.


	3. Chapter 3

Bartok showed mal a strange

Lab. "What are we doing here"

Asked mal, "this is were you'll work"

Said bartok.

" But there teleport booths"

Said mal in confusion,

"That's need to figure out, the mother

Fucker didn't leave us a fucking clue.

And without a clue we don't no how the

Fucking machine work's."

" But what does this me?"

Asked mal.

" the man who built this machine, he was your father"

Said Bartok,

Then bartok showed him his desk,

And showed him work on how to work

And The computer on how to work the machine,

And then left mal too work on the machine.

Then shut the door with scorby saying

"Keep a eye on that boy if something fucks up"


	4. Chapter 4

Mal was working day and night

On the machine trying to make it

Work when scorby came into the room.

"What do you want scorby" ask mal

"Oh just checking up on bartoks lab rat"

Said Scooby.

"Scorby! This is ridiculous, go back outside"

Demanded mal,

"You going to make me boy"

Scorby said taking a step forward.

"Hey fuck you!, Your just a prick with a

Leather coat, what the fuck do you know!"

Yelled mal.

"Mal" scorby pulled mal right in his face,

" I know Bartoks using you, and I know

Your Seth bundles son, and I know you

Know this secret behind this machine,

Now are you going to tell me how this works,

Or are you that fucking stupid!" Scorby serious.

"I don't know" mal said

"You don't know" scorby question him,

" I couldn't get Bartok to tell me,

He told me I had to figure it out by myself"

Said mal again.

"Get back to work,

And from now on show me some fucking respect"

Scorby said leaving lab


	5. Chapter 5

Days and night's working

And no progress, mal threw

His book down " fuck! What am I doing wrong here"

Mal yelled kicking his book.

Then he saw the telephone,

Unplugged the phone,

And put it in the machine,

He pressed enter and on the computer.

And the telephone teleported to the next pod

When he opened it, the telephone teleported successfully.

He plugged the phone back in and made sure

It worked, then got out of the lab to stretch his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

As mal walk along he heard a noise

Coming from a room as he went in.

He saw and object,

As he got closer it appeared

To be a fly.

He quickly grabbed it,

"Hey would are you doing in here"

A woman yelled,

" excess me I heard a noise of this room"

Said mal,

" can I borrow something from your office"

Asked mal

"What do you want to borrow?"

She asked,

"How bout that plant there, what is your name?"

Mal asked her,

" my name is river"

She said,

"Well river, you want to come in my lab"

He ask river,

"Alright lead the way"

River said.


	7. Chapter 7

Once he led her to the lab,

River was shocked at what she saw,

"Wow! You work here!"

River said mal,

" Yes, my father built it"

Mal asnwer,

"Where is your father"

She asked,

"He dead, never knew him"

He put the object in the machine,

Then pressed enter, the object teleported to

The other pod, when he opened the pod and it was

All melted. " sorry it wasn't spouse to do that"

Said mal , "it's ok I did like the entertainment"

As she walked, "can I see you again" ask mal,

"I don't night's, so sure" she said going on the door.

He smiled as he went back to work when a voice

Say " mal did have a visitor?" Asked scorby,

He looked back and answered " no! ".

Scorby smiled at bartok saying

"Little mother fucker is lying"

"It's seems our mal is turning into a fucking adult"

Bartok said back


	8. Chapter 8

Mal was still working on the machine,

"Hope you like Chinese" said river

Entering the lab, " actually I never

Had it before" answered mal.

As they ate river felt the need to ask

Questions. "So why do you work so

On this so much" she asked.

"It's all I have left of my father"

He answered,

"Don't you sleep?" River asked,

"No I don't" mal answered,

"Would you like me to help"

Asked river

"Yes you can " said mal,

"Then it's a date" she said

As she left lab happy


	9. Chapter 9

The next day

River can in too help mal,

He worked while she gave information.

"Thanks for your help"

Said mal,

At that moment river gave mal a look,

"I recognize that look river, I got it many times"

Mal said again.

"It's been a long time since I've been around a man

Besides my brother" said river,

"Would you like to spend time with me outside

Of work" said mal holding his hand out,

"I would like that" river said taking his hand.

Scorby was listening in the other room,

"This mother fucker is really starting to piss

Me off" he said going away.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple days later,

Mal was mad about something

So he did more work.

River entered the lab but tell that mal

Was avoiding her,

"Something wrong" river asked,

"Can't talk now" answered mal,

"But we're friends" river said

"You thought wrong" said mal

"Get out of my lab" he said again,

River went right in front of his work

On his desk. " told you to get out" he shouted,

"Why?" Asked river,

"Just scorby demands I continue to work on this fucking

Thing even though it's finished" mal said in anger.

River got closer " you use these hands on working to

Much, use your hands for fix me" she said looking at him,

Mal looked down at her, then they both kissed very passionately


	11. Chapter 11

Mal picked up river

And laid her on the desk,

They continued the kiss,

As river was unbottoning mals shirt

River continued to kiss him,

As he took off his shirt, river

Kiss him down his neck,

Mal ripped off rivers shirt

And continue to kiss, mal lick

Her breasts as the were having sex

On the table.

Then mal picked up river

And carried her out of the lab.

Back to his place then shut the door


	12. Chapter 12

Once mal and river were in the bedroom

River push mal on the bed, both under

The covers nude, as mal began to thrust

They continue to kiss, then river

Rolled on top, thrusting mal.

As she thrusted him,

She kissed nipple then neck

Then licked his ear. Mal lick her

Fingers, rubbed the side of her legs,

They mal role on top rumming her breasts

Then took his and put between her legs,

He could her head ruff and they kissed passionately

Threw the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day,

River was getting ready for work,

But then she noticed something on

Mals arm. "Hey what's this on your arm,

Looks like a infection" River asked,

"I get it looked at" said mal

" I'm off to work, I'll see you"

Said river.

Later in lab, he put a kitten in the telepods

And teleported to the next.

He saw it was a successful.

He went to the phone the tell river,

But as he was going for the phone,

He saw puss come out of his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day.

" You don't have to worry mal it's just an infection "

Said the doctor,

"Don't fucking test me doc, this is not a fucking infection,

I was to know what's going to fucking happen, will I lose

The fucking arm" mal yelled

" You just have to trust me"

Said the doctor,

"I don't fucking trust anybody, I want to talk to bartok",

"Scorby get rid of the girl"

Demanded bartok.

A few hours later

River was trying to get into

Her office but it wouldn't let her in,

"Some wrong Mrs. River" asked scorby,

"Yes my card won't let me in my office"

Answered river,

"Well there's nothing wrong with card, it's

Just not your office anymore"

Said scorby,

"What do you mean?" Asked river.

"Bartok fired you" scorby replied

River looked shocked,

"I guess that's what you get for fucking mal"

He said handing her a tape.


	15. Chapter 15

As mal continued to change,

He got a phone call from river

5 days later, "mal I've been trying to get

A hold of you!" Said river, " river something's

Happening to me, I have see you" mal said,

"I can't mal they banned me from work and the

Lab, they fucking tapped us in bed!" She yelled.

Mal rushed over to were he lived and start wrecking

And tearing the whole place apart,

Once he got to the bed he saw a

Frame, he took a chair a broke the frame,

Then he saw the camera,

Then took a hammer and broke it.


	16. Chapter 16

Mal made a run for it,

Guards tried to stop him but

With his strength he pushed them

Aside. Scorby ran in front of him,

"If you want to go this fucking door

Mal you gotta go threw me" said scorby,

Mal walked a step forward a scorby punched

sending mal to the floor,

"Enjoy watching you fuck your girlfriend"

Scorby said laughing,

Mal stood up and punched

Scorby hard sending him

Threw the window. Mal saw a car

Up ahead, "river?" Said mal in confusion,

"Mal get in the car" yelled river

Mal jumped in the back, and river drove off,

Scorby shot at the car, "don't shoot mother fucker,

I want him alive" yelled bartok.

Mal and river stopped at a hotel over

Night, they would wait in morning to start again.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning

River woke up showered,

She went in the next room

" wake up mal" she got no answer,

"Mal?" Still didn't get a answer,

She looked at the floor at the sight

Of a giant cocoon.

She ran to the door

And quickly opened it,

"Freeze mother fucker" said scorby

At gunpoint with back-up,

" take her away, if she blinks shot her"

Ordered scorby.

They took mal back to the lab,

Bartok spoke saying,

"Mal I wanted you know how glad

I am to have you back, it was fucked up big

Time by running away, welcome back son"

River was held prisoner in the lab.

"What have you done with mal"

Yelled river,

" my orders are not to let out of this fucking room"

Said scorby


	18. Chapter 18

3 days later,

The doctor looked at the cocoon,

While her back was turned she

Heard sounds of movement, when she turn

Around the cocoon did nothing.

She turn around and start to work again,

Then the cocoon started to hatch,

She saw the cocoon hatch and rushed to

Open the door but she forgot the code, as the

Cocoon hatched, mal turn into a giant fly monster

And blood was on his mind, he went for the doctor

And she screamed.

Another doctor heard a scream out of the office and

Heard some noise too, he typed in the code

Then went into the room. He saw that the

Cocoon had hatched but he saw no one,

He began to feel some on his shoulder,

He looked and it was blood dripping from

Ceiling, he looked up and it was the doctor

Bloody with her eye popped out and heart

Hanging down from her chest, he turned to run out,

Then mal cornered him, with one blow

Mal snapped the doctor's neck completely in two,

Then mal began to drag him.


	19. Chapter 19

The alarm went off as mal made

His escape, " what the fuck was that"

Yelled professor, " it's bartoks fucking monster

Coming towards this way, lock the fucking

Door" scorby yelled as mal was at the door.

Mal was trying to use code from the body get

In the lab but failed, a security guard came out

Then mal threw the dead body on the security guard,

Mal went over to the security guard that was knocked

Out, and vomited all over his face, melting his face to the bone.

Another security guard came behind him, mal hooked

A leg threw him creating a big hole in his chest.

"Kill the fucking creature" yelled at professor,

"You think I'm fucking insane" shouted bartok,

"That might not be a bad fucking idea,

Your mal has killed four fucking people!"

Yelled scorby,

"That's sad, but I'm not going to lose everything I

Fucking have".

Suddenly mal broke threw the glass into the lab,

The professor pointed a gun at mal but

River knocked the gun out of his hand,

The professor pushed river into a desk,

Mal ripped off the professor arm and

Hit him with it.

Then mal jumped into hiding,

Scorby got out his gun and fired several times.

"I want him alive you mother fucker"

Shouted bartok

Scorby reloaded his gun and went up looking for mal.


	20. Chapter 20

As scorby looked for mal,

Aiming his gun he grabbed river saying

"Come on out you fucker, or this bitch dies"

He yelled, as he put gun to river's head,

Mal jump in front of him and chopped off his hand,

Scorby screamed in agony.

Then mal pick up scorby

And broke his back three different

Ways, then threw him at bartok feet.

Bartok quickly grabbed the gun,

"Mal keep back" demanded bartok,

Mal ran towards him,

Bartok fire three shots,

But mal was still coming at him,

Then Bartok fired 8 shots at him,

Then mal fell.

As bartok aimed at mal he said

" goodbye mal you ugly",

Then mal knocked the gun out of his hand

And grabbed him saying "MOTHER FUCKER!"


	21. Chapter 21

He grabbed bartok,

And drag him along with himself

In one of the telepods.

Mal told river to push enter on the keyboard,

When river saw the signal she pressed enter

Then both of them were teleported to the other

Telepod, when it open both came out,

Bartok became a deformed monster,

But river heard a voice,

She ran into the pod to see who it was,

She saw mal naked and human again,

She ran and kissed him passionately.

The security guard's came in

"Where is the fucker"

One shouted,

As mal and river were leaving,

Mal said, " fucker is all yours"

As the men were firing the guns,

River ask mal,

"Can I go to your place again, I got something for you to fix"

"We got all day, I'm not going anywhere" replied mal

THE END


End file.
